


The Coming of the Fëanorians to Tirion

by sacredORDINARYdays



Series: Fëanorians Reborn [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Again, Crack, Finarfin is about to get a lot of paperwork, Fluff and Crack, Fluff sort of because the Silmarillion is the most depressing thing I've ever read, Other, The House of Fëanor puts Tirion in an uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredORDINARYdays/pseuds/sacredORDINARYdays
Summary: Fëanor has never been happier, Fingolfin isn't even surprised anymore, and Finarfin hates politics.Sequel to "The Release of the Fëanorians from Mandos"
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Finarfin | Arafinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Finarfin | Arafinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & House of Finwë
Series: Fëanorians Reborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156931
Kudos: 28





	The Coming of the Fëanorians to Tirion

**In Mandos:**

All the Fëanorians grinned conspiratorially and fist bumped, _Operation Madness_ was a go. They had been planning what they would do for literal Ages, and Curufin had a lot of pent up imagination. The poor Noldorin government would never know what hit them.

Námo was just glad that they were someone else's problem now.

**In Tirion:**

The Houses of Fingolfin and Finarfin stared at the messenger in shock.

"Námo…asked for them to be released?" Finarfin asked, gaping in a most un-royal like fashion.

"They're on their way _here?!"_ Finrod shouted.

The House of Fingolfin, having witnessed many of their shenanigans themselves, weren't quite as surprised. After all, there was only so much Fëanorian anyone, even a Vala, could take. (Though secretly the Fëanorians' Nolofinwëan cousins had been helping them orchestrate their plans for years, and if Fingolfin noticed anything, it was ignored, though _certainly_ not because he _missed_ his brother or anything like that.) 

Fingolfin himself only shrugged, and said "you best prepare some food, or they'll raid your kitchen themselves."

Finarfin leaned back against his throne, looking about a second away from hysteria. Fingon, Finrod, Gil-Galad, and Turgon, having been kings before, winced in sympathy. This would cause an uproar in the population of Tirion, and the councilors would be sent into a frenzy. The House of Fëanor wasn't even here yet and they were already causing trouble.

In the far distance, they could already hear Fëanor shouting "Oh _brothers!"_

Finarfin put in face in his hands and mumbled, "I hate my life."


End file.
